Hope
by PainLasts4Ever
Summary: A Black Veil Brides/Never Shout Never/ Tokio Hotel/ All Time Low fanfic. Andy Six, Christofer Drew, Bill Kaulitz, and Alex Gaskarth are having trouble in their lives. What will happen to them? Will they be able to overcome their problems? Read & Review?
1. Is this the future?

**AN: I don't own anything. I don't own Christofer(NSN), Andy(BVB), Bill(TH), or Alex(ATL. So lately I've been told Andy Six is a real jerk, is that true? **

...Hope….

Emotions run through their veins

Too many to handle, too many to name

Each is like a knife

Wielded right, it could end or make a life

Happiness is overpowered by pain

Sadness and pain are their only certain feelings

They think their lives are full of shame

But is that really what they're seeing?

Each day they cry, scream, and plead for help

No one seems to hear

They start shedding tears

Start screaming, "I can't take it anymore!"

They find themselves lost

Surrounded by darkness, hoping for a glimmer of light

Something to show them the way, so that they can't be bought

Suddenly they start seeing something burn bright

They walk towards the bright light

Find a door

The fall to the floor

On their knees they start to fight

"Open the door," their angel says

"Leave it closed," their demon says

They fall asleep and start dreaming

Start wondering about life's true meaning

Open their eyes

They are still awake and alive

Three reach for the knob to open the door

They find each other and start walking towards their goal

The third hesitates but then reaches for the knob and opens the door

A wave crashes through and floods the room

He starts to swim to the top, towards the light

He can't seem to reach it, and decides to take flight

Trapped in darkness

He decides to take comfort in it

He decides to give up his life

Finally finding his happiness in the after-life

As he fades away he wishes his friends the best of luck and says, "Now I see."

Hopes that they'll live for him

He says, "Life isn't always grim."

"Have hope and live on for me."


	2. How it Began: Christofer

**I don't own Tokio Hotel, Black Veil Brides, All Time Low, or Never Shout Never. These chapters are going be kind of short. Also I wanted to thank Bunny for reviewing. I appreciated it. Thank you. :D**

Christofer stood up on stage, at the Mall of America, barefoot on fake grass. Fans reached out for him and were screaming his name. He ran his fingers across some hand and then walked back to the center of the stage. He began singing "CheaterCheaterBestfriendEater."

He hated what had caused him to write this song. He wouldn't have ever guessed that he would be on a stage, singing about his best friend and girlfriend cheating behind his back. No, never, but now he was.

He looked out into the crowd. Christofer sang the lyrics automatically. He was bored and frustrated. He sang almost the same songs whenever he performed. He loved singing and performing for his fans, but today just wasn't a good day.

As he scanned the crowd, his eyes landed on a man dressed in almost all black. The man had black hair that seemed to be in some type of dreadlocks, with the tips white. He was a bit taller than 6".

The man stared at Christofer, but not in the creepy way. It was more like he was trying to figure something out. Like he was analyzing Christofer as a thousand different thoughts ran through his head.

Christofer stared back, simply wondering what the man was doing. He waved at the man and got only a small, and what Christofer thought was a very sad, smile.

Christofer's concert ended and he walked off stage. The crowd began to disperse but a few fans lingered for a while longer, but soon they left too. Except for one, who remained at the same spot, not moving.

Ten minutes later Christofer and the band walked back on stage and started to pack all the equipment. He looked up and noticed the man in all black turning around, about to leave.

He ran off stage and yelled, "Hey! Wait up!"

The man stopped, turned around and stared at Christofer. "Yes…"

"Uh, well, I was wondering if you would get coffee with me…" Christofer asked.

Nonchalant, the man asked, "Why? As a date?"

"WHAT? No!" Christofer ran his fingers through his hair. "It's just that…"

The man smiled at Christofer's reaction. "I understand. I know what you're trying to say. And, sure, I'm in the mood for some coffee."

Christofer smiled. "Okay, let me go tell my band mates and get my shoes."

He walked over to the stage and told his band mates that he was going to go get coffee. He walked to a corner of the stage and picked up his shoes. He quickly took his socks out from the inside of the shoe and put them on, then he put on his black converse.

Christofer walked back to where the man stood standing and said, "Let's go."

"Okay, where?"

Christofer thought for a moment. "Is Starbucks okay?"

"Sure."

"What's your name by the way? I never asked you that."

Smiling, the man said, "Bill. Bill Kaulitz, and yours?"

Realizing that he hadn't introduced himself, Christofer blushed. "My name's Christofer. Christofer Drew. By the way, have we ever met before today? Your name sounds familiar."

Bill glanced at him. "No. I'd remember if we'd met."

Together Christofer and Bill started walking to Starbucks.

**Review? Thanks. :D**


	3. How it Began: Bill

**Hello! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! WOO! Anyways, enough of that. On to the Story! Oh, and REVIEW! Thanks lovelies! I don't own Tokio Hotel, Never Shout Never, Black Veil Brides, or All Time Low.**

Bill glanced at Christofer. He didn't know why Christofer wanted to get coffee with him or why he even agreed to it.

In a way he did know why, but was still confused. He had automatically answered Christofer. The words had slipped past his brain and right through his lips.

Bill didn't know why that had happened. He was usually very precautious with strangers. He didn't agree to things right away. He always speculated and scrutinized a person's motives. Always.

Except with Christofer. And it bugged him.

He didn't want to get to close to anyone fast. He didn't want to trust Christofer so fast. He didn't want anyone new to enter his life right now. Especially right now.

He wanted distance. He wanted to be alone. He wanted peace. He wanted to forget.

Bill sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Christofer looked at him. "Everything okay?"

Bill stared at Christofer, and in return he asked, "Is everything ever okay?"

He stared at Bill and Bill stared back. Their eyes seemed to see through each other. Almost as if they were gazing into each other's souls, looking for answers to questions.

"No, nothing ever is. Just when you think everything is okay, your world falls apart and your heart shatters into a million pieces." Christofer said.

"So it seems. Life is so…unexpected."

Neither wanted to be the first to look away, so they continued to stare at each other as they walked to Starbucks.

They were about three stores away from Starbucks when someone ran into them. Literally.

Bill lost his balance and started falling. He reached for the nearest thing to try to regain his balance, which happened to be Christofer.

He hadn't been prepared for Bill's extra and had not thought that he would have to support a man that weighed as much or more than he. Christofer began falling too. Christofer automatically, just as Bill had, reached for the nearest object, which happened to be the person that had run into them.

The person that Christofer's arms had latched onto was also unprepared for the extra weight, and started falling.

The three fell to the ground and landed on top of one another, Bill being on the bottom, Christofer being in the middle, and the stranger being on top.

"Uh," Bill groaned.

"Ow, that really hurt." Christofer said.

"Try being on the bottom." Bill said.

Christofer and the stranger smiled. "That's what she said."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Shut up, both of you. Hey, stranger, Christofer, would it be to much to ask for you guys to get off of me?"

The stranger swore and got up. He helped Christofer and Bill off of the ground. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been running, much less daydreaming while running."

Bill nodded and dusted himself off. "Probably not."

Christofer looked at the stranger. "Exactly, why were you running?"

The stranger smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to get some coffee…and I was ticked off at my friends."

Bill nodded and glanced at Christofer. "Understandable, friends don't mean…friends…" Bill smiled, "forever."

"Suppose not." The stranger laughed. "But who knows, until it ends?"

Christofer's hazel eyes scanned Bill's and the stranger's faces. "You. You, yourself, always knows. Sometimes, we just don't want to realize and or except it. "

Bill grabbed Christofer's arm. "C'mon, Chris. Let's go get our coffee." He turned to the stranger. "It was nice meeting you…"

The stranger smiled and blushed a deep crimson. "Alex. Alex Gaskarth. "

Bill smiled at Alex's embarrassment. He couldn't help himself. In a matter of minutes he had mad two people blush. Not, that it didn't happen every time he talked to someone, but it usually only happened to girls.

He decided Alex was an interesting. Had his perspective in life. Bill saw and felt something in Alex that seemed appealing, homey. He wanted to be and get close to Alex and Christofer. He felt like they were…addictive. And he wanted more.

Bill grabbed Alex's arm and smiled warmly at him. "Join us?"

Alex smiled back at Bill and glanced at Christofer. "Sure, I'll buy, considering I fell on you guys."

**Thanks for reading! Review? Click it…you know you want to…come on…click it…THANKS!**

**P.S. I'm going to say this in case this is the last story I update this year. Happy New Years! **


	4. How it Began: Alex

**1****st**** Off: Hey! So, I'm not dead! =D I just haven't had time to write with my semester finals and family stuff going on. I hope you guys are having a great New Year and are having fun. **

**2****nd**** Off: I don't own Tokio Hotel, All Time Low, Never Shout Never, or Black Veil Brides. **

**3****rd**** Off: For those of you who read ****The Baby,**** I plan on updating in the next month or two. **

**4****th**** Off: You guys should check out the story ****"Die For You" By: Lenora Finch. ****It's a BVB story about a girl who has cancer and who gets to go on tour with BVB.****It's a wonderful story. So check it out and review it!**

**5****th**** Off: Sorry for this long author's note. xD**

**6****th**** Off: Review!**

"So…" Alex paused, "What are your names? You two know mine but I don't know either of yours."

"My name is Bill Kaulitz."

Alex's eyes widened and his lifted his right eyebrow. "Like the lead singer of Tokio Hotel…?"

Bill shrugged and averted his gaze from Alex's. "Suppose so, for…" Bill lowered his voice and whispered something that Alex nor Christofer could understand.

He looked back up and gave Alex a smile. "How'd you know?"

"When we went to Europe and South and Central America…well, lets just say, your fans are…loyal."

Bill laughed. "Yea, quite. Tell me what you did after we order our coffee and sit down."

Alex smiled and nodded. He poked Christofer's stomach. "And you?"

"Christofer Drew."

Alex smiled. "Ah, you're from Never Shout Never."

"Yep."

"I saw your show this morning…very nice, I must say. You're a gutsy kid."

Christofer looked at Alex and smirked. "You see it that way…interesting."

"Do you not like talking or is it just me?"

"No…I'm just tired. I'll talk more after I drink some coffee. Again, no. You are quite interesting Mr. All Time Low."

Alex flinched, like he was just punched, when Christofer mentioned All Time Low. "Don't, please."

Christofer nodded. "One of those…"

"Yep, sucks."

Christofer, Alex, and Bill walked into Starbucks. They got in line. After waiting for about ten minutes, the three where finally able to order their drinks. Alex paid for their drinks and they scanned the Starbucks to see if there was a table open.

Bill spotted an open table in the back of the store. He tugged on Christofer's hand, who tugged on Alex's sleeve. They walked to the table and sat down, not realizing that someone's jacket was lying on a chair.

"So…"

Bill smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Yum. My medicine."

Alex wrinkled his nose. "How can you two drink coffee, black?"

Bill and Christofer looked at each other. "It's because we're awesome."

"Sure…"

"It's true!"

Alex laughed. He never thought that he would like Christofer and Bill in such a short amount of time. He looked at the two and realized that they would become really close friends.

That was what he needed right now. Friends.

Bill looked at Alex and poked him. "Are you all right?"

Alex smiled. "Uh, what?"

"You were staring at Chris and me for a while."

"Oh…I was?"

"Dude, yeah. I was staring to get a bit freaked out." Christofer said.

Alex shrugged and took a sip of his latte. "Oh, well. Yea, I'm as okay as I can be right now."

Bill smiled. "So, Alex, how do you know of me? What did my fans do to you?"

"When we were playing a show in Mexico City, I saw a poster of you're band in a store that we went to. Not knowing that you were a guy, I screamed that you were…uhh," Alex blushed and averted his gaze from Bill's and Christofer's, "hot…and that…"

Bill laughed and Christofer blushed.

Alex looked at Bill. "Don't laugh!" Then he looked at Christofer. "Why are you blushing?"

Christofer's blush darkened and he turned his head so that he was looking at a wall. "Because, I, uh, thought the same thing.

Bill smiled and poled Alex and Christofer. "Hey, don't worry. A lot of guys have said that about me. I am a bit more feminine looking that most guys. Anyways, Alex, continue."

Alex blushed and smiled back at Bill. "Well, after I said that, I was suddenly attacked by a group of girls that had overheard me. I'm assuming they were your fans. They started screaming at me and throwing tomatoes at me. They were telling me and the guys that I was with, that your name was Bill, that you were a guy, and that you were straight, so I had no chance with you. By this time we were covered in tomatoes and other fruits and vegetables. We went outside, only to find more girls, who started yelling at us too. We had to call our security to come get us…and I think some cops came too."

Bill and Christofer laughed. They were clutching their stomachs and their faces were red. Bill even fell off his chair, and was literally rolling on the floor.

"Why are you guys laughing? It's not funny. I'm scarred for life!"

Christofer regained his composure first. "Yes…it is. The horrified look that you had on your face while you were telling the story was really funny."

"So, my pain is funny?"

Bill got off the floor and smiled at Alex. "Maybe… Hey, I'm sorry for what my fans did. They are a bit extreme."

Christofer and Alex laughed in unison they said, "A bit?"

Suddenly a guy started walking towards their table. He had blue eyes and black hair. He was about Christofer's height and had his lip pierced. He stood in front of the table, a coffee in his right hand, and stared at the three. "Hey, could you pass me my jacket?"


	5. How it Began: Andy

**I don't own Tokio Hotel, Black Veil Brides, Never Shout Never or All Time low**

* * *

><p>Bill looked around the table and chairs and then looked up at the man. "I'm sorry. I don't see it."<p>

The man scrunched up his eyebrows. "I could've have sworn I left it at this table." He looked at Bill. "Do you mind if I look?"

Bill blushed. He realized that they had taken the man's table. "Sure. I'm sorry if we took you table. We can move if you want us to."

The man shook is head and smiled at Bill. "No, it's fine. You guys can stay here. I'll just find another table…after I get my jacket."

The man looked beneath the table. He saw something shiny on the floor and reached for it, but wasn't able to grab it. He crawled underneath the table to get it. As he reached for it, Bill accidently stepped on his hand. The man swore. He grabbed his jacket and quickly got out from under the table. He rubbed his hand, which had begun to turn red.

Bill noticed and became red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I stepped on your hand, didn't I?"

"Yea…" The man answered while rubbing his hand. "Well, I'm going to go sit at another table."

Bill scanned the room and noticed that all the tables were occupied. "No, join us. There are no other tables open and besides I want to make up for stepping on your hand and taking your table."

"Are you sure?" The man asked.

"Yea, of course." Bill replied.

"Well, okay." The man sat down next to Bill and Alex.

"So, what's your name, stranger?" Alex asked.

"Andrew Biersack, but you can call me Andy." Andy said. "What are you're names?"

"Christofer Drew."

"Alex Gaskarth."

"Bill Kaulitz."

Andy nodded. "Ah, so you're all famous, huh?"

Christofer shrugged. "To some, I suppose. But you're famous too, aren't you Mr. Six?"

Andy laughed. "How'd you know, Chris?"

"BVB Army kid of scares me…" Christofer said. Bill and Alex nodded in agreement.

Andy laughed again. He thought that these guys were pretty interesting and that they might be able to become good friends. "Well, the Aliens tend to scare me too!"

Bill grinned. "I suppose they can be a bit scary…but I love 'em."

"A bit!" Alex exclaimed. "They threw tomatoes at me!"

"Yea, well, they threw pencils at me! I would've have preferred the tomatoes." Andy said.

Bill's eyes widened and Christofer laughed causing coffee to come out of his nose.

Alex stuck his tongue out at Bill. "I told you, your fans were psychotic."

Bill stuck his tongue out at Alex and jokingly said, "They were just defending me from your vulgar comments."

Alex rolled his eyes. "So, Andy what did you do to deserve pencils thrown at you?"

Andy blushed. "I…"

Christofer laughed. "You probably thought Bill was a girl and said something about him being hot…"

Andy stared at Christofer. He didn't know how Christofer knew and was shocked. "How'd you know…?" Then he looked at Bill and saw Bill trying not to laugh.

Christofer blushed. "Because Alex and I thought the same thing."

Andy nodded. "Ah, I see." He turned and looked at Bill. "Sorry…"

"No worries. At least I know I'm attractive." Bill said.

"Yep…" Alex, Christofer, and Andy said in unison while looking away from Bill.

Bill took out his phone and looked at the time. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Christofer asked.

"I have to go."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I have a show tonight."

"Oh, well, I hope you have a good time." Andy said. He felt a bit disappointed that Bill had to go, but tried to keep it out of his voice.

"Probably not, I'm not getting along with any of my band mates." Bill said while putting on his jacket.

"Oh, me either." Andy said.

"Same here," Alex said

"Ditto." Christofer added.

Bill handed his phone to Christofer. "Can I have your phone number?"

Christofer nodded and entered his phone number into Bill's phone.

Bill smiled. Christofer handed Bill his phone back. Bill then said, "Alex, Andy, can I have yours too?"

They nodded. Bill handed his phone to Alex. After entering his phone number, Alex handed Bill's phone to Andy. Andy entered his phone number and handed it back to Bill.

Bill smiled; he got off the chair and started to walk away. He put his phone into his pocket when he felt something. He realized what they were and quickly turned around and walked back to Andy, Alex, and Christofer.

Andy noticed him first. "Hey, Bill. Did you forget something?"

Bill nodded and sat back down. "Do you guys have any plans today?"

Andy, Alex, and Christofer shook their head.

Shyly, Bill asked, "Would you guys come to my show tonight then?"

"Sure!" The three said in unison.

Bill handed them the backstage passes. "Awesome. Now my night won't suck."

Andy smiled. Bill stood up and so did he. Before he even knew what he was doing, Andy hugged Bill. Bill hugged him back and walked out of Starbucks.

Andy sat back down. His face was red. He didn't know why he had hugged Bill, but he did know that he didn't regret it, and would do it again if he had the chance.

Andy's phone suddenly buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and read the text message.

Thnks for the hug. Made my day a little better =D

He smiled and replied.

=3 C u tonight.

Andy hadn't noticed that Alex and Christofer were glaring at him.

**O.o what's going to happen? Review!**


	6. Confrontations: Christofer

**I don't own Tokio Hotel, Black Veil Brides, Never Shout Never, or All Time Low.**

Christofer sighed, he didn't know what he was feeling, but his soul was hurting and he felt frustrated.

After Andy had hugged Bill and Bill had hugged Andy back, Christofer couldn't help by glare at Andy and feel a bit envious…and a bit betrayed. He didn't know why he felt the way he did…but he didn't like it.

He took the last sip of coffee that was left in his cup and stood up.

"You leaving, Chris?" Alex asked.

Christofer nodded. "Yeah, I have some things that I have to take care of before tonight." He walked to the nearby trashcan and threw his cup away. He walked to the table, but stumbled a bit. Andy steadied him.

"Thanks." Christofer said as he tried to keep a glare from appearing on his face. He put a fake smile on his face and held out his phone. "Can I have your numbers? I want to have a safe group of people who won't eat me at Bill's concert."

Alex and Andy laughed, not noticing how forced Christopher's smile was. First Alex put in his number, and then Andy put his in.

Andy handed Christofer his phone back. "You know what would suck?" Andy said as he frowned.

"What?" Alex and Christofer asked at the same time, curious to know what Andy was going to say.

Serious, Andy said, "If someone put a giant green button in front of me and told me not to push it."

"That would suck…" Alex said as he patted Andy's shoulder.

Christofer stared at Andy. "I'd push it."

"I know, who wouldn't?"

Alex smirked. "Losers."

Christofer nodded. "Bye." He said as he turned away from the table and started walking out of Starbucks.

Alex and Andy said, "bye" to him.

Christofer started thinking about the recent events that had just occurred. He didn't know what he was feeling.

He was still envious of Andy, but was starting to think that maybe Andy wasn't so bad. He wanted to be Andy's friend but wasn't sure why he wouldn't let the hug go. He wanted to. At that moment, he decided he would.

Then he began thinking about Alex. He liked him and knew that they were going to be great friends.

As he walked he got further and further into his own thoughts.

He was happy that all these events had occurred today—especially meeting Bill.

Bill seemed like such a great person. A person that Christofer could get along with and a person he could trust.

Sure, he had only met Bill a couple of hours ago, but he felt as if they were linked. He felt that they could help each other; that _all_ of them could help each other.

Meeting Bill had given Christofer hope. Meet Andy and Alex had given him hope.

Hopeful, that's what he felt, Christofer realized. He smiled.

Christofer hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and suddenly ran into two people. He swore. "Sorry."

"It's fine," A girl said. She looked at Christofer for a while. "Chris? Is that you?"

Christofer took a good look at the girl and the guy. Realization struck him and he died a little bit inside.

"Emily, it is him." The guy said smiling to Emily.

Emily smiled at Christofer and grabbed his hand. "How have you been, Chris? James and I have been trying to get a hold of you for a long time. We miss you."

Christofer quickly pulled his hand away and nonchalantly asked, "Do I know you?" He hoped that his voice came out confused and that they wouldn't notice that he was pretending not to know them.

James put a hand on Christofer's shoulder. "Of course. We were your friends back in school. I'm James, don't you remember?"

Christofer shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't know you." He removed James' arm from his shoulder and tried walking around them.

Suddenly Christofer was pulled back. Emily had grabbed his arm with her left hand. He turned around and said, "Please let go. I don't know—"

Emily raised her right hand and slapped Christofer. She glared at Christofer as tears started falling down her cheeks. "Don't give me that! You know exactly who we are! Don't pretend like you don't know us. We're sorry, okay?"

Christofer reached with hand and felt his cheek. It hurt him, but he pretended like he didn't. He pried Emily's left hand off his arm and calmly said, "I think you have me confused with someone else." He stepped around them and proceeded to walk to the escalators.

As the escalators moved slowly, Christofer could hear Emily screaming obscenities at him and James trying to calm her down while throwing an insult or two at him in the process. He cringed inside and once off the escalator, he walked calmly but briskly out of the Mall of America.

Once out side he lit up a cigarette and walked to the tour bus. Once inside he gabbed a bottle of water and headed to the only room on the tour bus—his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He grabbed nearby shirts and stuck them at the bottom of the door. He walked to the window, closed it and pulled the blinds shut.

Christofer walked to his very small dresser and rummaged a bit until he found what he was looking for—a prescription bottle of Prozac, a pipe, and bag full of marijuana.

He sat on his bed and uncapped the bottle of Prozac. He took five pills out and swallowed them with two gulps of water. He grabbed his pipe and filled it up and then lit it up. He took a puff, then another, and another, and another, and another…

"Hope…" He whispered, "is nothing but a facade…?"

**Review? Thanks for reading.**

**P.S. Go vote for Tokio Hotel on MTV's Musical March Madness! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. I'm sorry for not updating this story. I'm going to start working on getting it off hiatus. **


	8. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! **

**Attention, Attention (see what I did there, hint FIR) anyways, this story might get taken down by Fanfictoin! Yeah! Isn't that just peachy?! I've been waiting for this since I first put a story on here! Yeah! Dream come true! Thanks! Okay…I'm done with the sarcasm...for now. Time to get real. Real serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**Here's the deal. Someone warned me about one of my stories going against the Fanfiction rules, because they use real people, and I'm guessing they'll be reporting it soon if they already haven't.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**I refuse to change the characters and whatnot to make it right for this sight, so yup, expect the worst. **

**This means, they might be taken down, and I might get banned.**

**=D (note the sarcasm in my typed smile)**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**I'm sorry, but I will not be reposting them if they do get taken down. I'm not going to risk having them taken down again. I just don't want to deal with people hounding me about them being against the Fanfiction rules and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**As some of you may have noticed, my community no longer has stories in it. I couldn't figure out how to delete it, so that's what I had to do. **

**Once I figure out how to delete it, it will be DELETED.**

**My forum will also be deleted soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>*****IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT!**<strong>

**I've sent all you, all the ones that had PM available, a message telling you where you can find this story and all my other stories. If somehow I missed you, or you don't have PM activated, here's the information:**

**I HAVE A WATTPAD. YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES ON THERE.**

**My WATTPAD: DevourTheWatermelon**

**w w .c o m (back slash) user (backslash) DevourTheWatermelon**

**If that doesn't work, go to my profile, and the link should be at the top, just copy and paste it to the URL thingy.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**Also, the first chapter of The Baby is on BVB Fiction.c o m**

**I hope to get more of it on there soon.**

**My BVBFiction: DevourTheWatermelon**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**If by chance, my stories don't get taken down, I will NOT UPDATE! Sorry.**

**I will not delete my account. If one day it vanishes, it was probably deleted by FF. **

**If my stories do get taken down, you can still PM me and stuff, unless I get banned or something like that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU! <strong>_

_**I'd like to thank all you have read/put my stories on your alerts/favorites. You guys and gals made my Fanfiction experience wonderful. You are the ones that made me want to continue writing, and for that I will always be grateful. You are also the ones that kept me on this website for so long, I would've left sooner, but I stayed for you all. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I regret all of this this happening. I should've been sneakier(kidding)…I wish I could stay on here longer, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm almost 189% sure that all my stories will be taken down by FF. You can find me on wattpad, though.**_

_**Again, thank you. I hope to hear from you all again, sometime. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**~Nidia (a.k.a PainLasts4Ever)**_


End file.
